Keep Holding On
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU No Magic. Major PiperLeo. Leo is a single father who works as a mechanic but gets a job for successful lawyer Piper Halliwell as a chaffuer for some extra cash. One man one woman both who have lost faith in love but will they find it in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Holding On**

**Summary: AU No Magic. Major PiperLeo. Leo is a hard working mechanic who takes an extra job as a chaffuer of a proud and successful lawyer Piper Halliwell for extra money. When an unfortunate event occurs he will need her help to bring his small family back together and in the process finds out she is more than what meets the eye.**

**Characters:**

**Leo Wyatt: 34years old. Father of three girls. Divorced and single parent-Desperate to make some extra money to support his girls takes a job as a chaffuer.**

**Piper Halliwell: 31years old. Successful attorney. Single.- Talk about looking for love in all the wrong places. She starts of a bit snobby but soon starts to warm up to the friendly chaffuer.**

**Lauren Wyatt: 12years old. Leo's oldest daughter.-Being the oldest is always hard. She looks out after her sisters.**

**Lily Wyatt: 7years old. Leo's second daughter.- She admires her big sister the most and believes that her mother still cares about them even if she doesnt shows it.**

**Lindsey Wyatt: 5years old. Leo's youngest daughter.- Typical daddy's girl. Always get her own way if not be prepared to see some tears which always works with Leo.**

**Jasmine Smith: 32years old. Leo's ex-wife. Kevin's fiance.- After leaving Leo for Kevin, she starts getting caught up in the drug dealing business and turn into a whole new person who cut off her family completely.**

**Kevin Dillan: 35years old. Biggest drug dealer on the west coast. Jasmine fiance.- No one is brave enough to testify against him in court so Kevin has the streets on lock. He is a very aggressive man who always gets what he wants.**

**Appearances also by:**

**Prue Trudeau: 32years old. Piper's childhood friend. Married.**

**Phoebe Turner: 31years. Piper's half sister. Married.**

**Grandmother Smith: 64years old. Jasmine's mother. Widow.**

**Alan Missick: 55years old. Leo's boss and neighbour. Married.**

**Prologe**

**As Leo layed in his bed the smell of pancakes filled the room. Suddenly he felt a weight jumping on his bed.**

**"Daddy wake up." Lily said as she jumped on the bed.**

**"Hey munchikin Im up." Leo said as he sat down and pulled the little girl in his arms. **

**"Grandma said you better come or your food would get cold."**

**"Ok well lets go get some breakfast." Leo said as he lift his middle child and carried her into the kitchen. He was greeted by two other little girls who was gripping him by the legs.**

**"Morning sweethearts." Leo said as he placed a kiss on each forehead. "Morning Mama Smith."**

**"Morning Leo." Mama Smith said as she placed a plate of breakfast on the table. She was Leo's ex mother in law but still saw him as a son. Since her daughter divorced him to be with that Kevin she stayed and helped around with her grandchildren. She believed that her daughter was unfit to raise them so she help Leo fought to get custody.**

**"Daddy can you take us to the park today." Lindsey asked as she ate the last of her pancakes.**

**"Hmm I have to work today so if I could come home early I would be happy to if not Im sure your grandmother wouldnt mind." Leo said from behind his newspaper.**

**"Well, will you grandma?"**

**"Sure sweetheart."**

**"Oh hell. Im late for work. Bye girls be good for grandma." Leo said as he kissed each of his daughters goodbye on the forehead and rushed out of the door.**

* * *

Piper turned to her side on the queen size bed as the sun woke her. She had been having some long nights in the office on this case she was on. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready for a long day in the office. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted by an empty room. She slowly made her way over to cupboard and made herself a bowl of cereal. Check the time she went downstairs to the bottom of the penthouse and looked for her chaffuer. He was late again. Piper could not tolerate being late. She took her phone and called the chaffuer company to get a new driver for tomorrow and maybe a temporary one for today. As she hung up her phone she saw a familiar car pull infront of her. She got in and said nothing the whole way to her office.

* * *

**"Hey Al, hey Tami how can I help you?" Leo asked with a genuine smile on his face.**

**"Leo you're finally here. My car wont start again can you take a look at it for me cause this old man like he forgot about cars." Tami asked**

**"Leo she doesnt know what she is talking about." Al said as he slumped on his chair.**

**"Sure why dont you go in and I'll tell you when to start it." Leo said as he took a look under the hood. Tami did what she was told and waited for Leo to give he the signal to start the car. After receiving it a few minutes later the car successfully started.**

**"Thanks Leo. This garage should be yours you know. I'll see you guys later." Tami said as she drove off.**

**"Hey Leo, how are things going?" Al asked.**

**"Well as best as it could. Wait I know that look what now." Leo asked.**

**"Well the chaffuer company called and they need a new driver for Ms. Halliwell and I.."**

**"Oh no Al you didnt. You know I am not good at things like that." Leo tried to agrue.**

**"Im sorry Leo its already decided and they already gave me a downpayment to you." Al said as he handed Leo $400.**

**"Well how can I say no when you put it like that." Leo said as he grabbed the money.**

**"Good."**

**

* * *

**

**"Hello, Piper Halliwell office, Ms Halliwell speaking."**

**"Hey Piper." a familiar voice said.**

**"Hey Prue, how are you?" **

**"Im good, hey me and Phoebe were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us tomorrow."**

**"Sure you guys can meet me at the office at about 1."**

**"Ok well I'll talk to you soon. Bye."**

**"Bye." Piper said as she hung up the phone. She was right she doesnt need a man to complete her.**

**This is just a short beginning to see how they are going to meet. Do you think I should continue? Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Holding On**

**AU No Magic. Major PiperLeo. Leo is a single father who works as a mechanic but gets a job for successful lawyer Piper Halliwell as a chaffuer for some extra cash. One man one woman both who have lost faith in love but will they find it in each other.**

**The next day Leo got up earlier than before to leave early for the next job. He placed on his uniform and headed to the company car which he got the day before. He looked at the address and pulled infront of the penthouse half an hour later. And waited.**

**Meanwhile in the penthouse on the 4th floor, Piper was heading out of the door. She had made sure to tell the company that she would be going into the office early and couldnt afford to be late. When she reached downstairs she looked around for her driver when her eyes got lost in the most beautiful green eyes.**

**As Leo waited he saw a woman fitting the description of Ms Halliwell come out of the building. The woman who came out of the building had long brunette hair that blew magestically in the wind. She had a petite frame that had the most beautiful brown eyes. He noticed that those same brown eyes which looked like pools of chocolate was looking into his also. He knocked out of his gaze and walked before Ms Halliwell.**

**"Im Mr Wyatt, your driver." Leo said as he placed his hand out to shake it. Piper who was just broken from the spell his eyes had cast on him politely took his hand.**

**"Well Im Piper Halliwell." she said as she walked towards the car. She was still in a daze when Leo opened the door for her. She was kind of surprised because most of the drivers they sent her would allow her to do it herself. She got in the car and sat while Leo drove her to her office. As she walked into her office, she callasped on her chair and tried to work on her case but Mr Wyatt kept invading her thoughts.**

**"Hmm Mr Wyatt. I dont even know his first name." Piper thought. "He had the most sexy eyes I had ever seen. Wait was I checking out my driver?" Piper said softly as she realised what she was talking. "No no I was not checking out my driver I was just being observant. He is probably married." she said as reprimanded herself.**

**"Ms Halliwell, Ms Trudeau and Ms Turner called to confirm the lunch date which was made." Lilah her secretart said as she entered the office.**

**"Thanks Lilah, will you clear my meetings until 2 and reschedule them." Piper said as she tried to focus.**

**"Yes Ms Halliwell." Lilah said as she left the office.**

**Leo arrived at Al's Mechanic a few minutes pass 8 with a spring in his step. He went over to the couch and collasped of exhaustion.**

**"So Leo how was it?" Al asked as he saw Leo come in.**

**"It was good, better than I thought." Leo said as he looked at Al.**

**"I knew you would like her." Al said with a small smile.**

**"What are you talking about? Like who?" Leo asked.**

**"No one."**

**"Wait are you telling me this is some kind of setup."**

**"Well no not really Leo."**

**"Come on Al you are a horrible liar."**

**"Well maybe it is."**

**"Man Al I told you Im not interested in seeing anyone not now."**

**"Leo its been 3years since your divorce and Ms Halliwell is very attractive."**

**"Arent you suppose to be married."**

**"Yea but Im just stating facts."**

**"Well even if I was attracted to her she is not my type. She is probably one of those stuck up lawyers."**

**"You never know until you try. When are you suppose to pick her back up?" **

**"In a few hours."**

**"Well start on the engine of the cars." Al said as he left the room. Leo sat on the couch a little longer as he thought about Piper. **_**She is very attractive but what if she is like all the others. Besides I dont need a woman in my life right now.**_** Leo thought as he got up and headed over to the cars.**

**I decided to upload this one immediately after the first as to give readers a little more of the plot. This story is not like Daddy's Little Girl there is some similarities like each character's MO but that is basically it. Hope I clear some things up. Should I continue?**


End file.
